


we can just stop pretending now, gotta let you know somehow

by americanarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Help, i thought this was pretty cute, someone could probably write it better, spontanteity, the girl like doesnt have a name, this makes me want to crash a wedding with ashton, wedding crasher au, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanarry/pseuds/americanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you said you wanted spontaneous, this is pretty impulsive."<br/>ashton looked pretty excited, and crashing a wedding did kind of seem like fun.<br/>"okay, but i said i didn't want to end up in jail," i trailed off thinking about how this could end.<br/>"we won't go to jail for crashing a wedding, at the most we'll get kicked out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can just stop pretending now, gotta let you know somehow

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so i was watching the bachelor and on one of the dates they crash a wedding and it was really cute. so then i was like yo i wanna crash a wedding with ashton. then this was born. its not great, but oh well. it's still pretty cute. IT'S A LITTLE CHEESY.  
> title is from be your everything by boys like girls and i also listened to shove by angel and airwaves while writing this. enjoy :)

"so, did you write a new song yet?" i put my napkin on my plate, being finished with our lunch.

"uh, yeah, me and michael did, i think i'm pretty proud of it," ashton laid the tip on the table and stood up.

at least twice a week, we go for lunch. we're both pretty busy sometimes, ashton more than me. his band is just now hitting off, but he's been spending some time at home for a break. me, on the other hand, i've been really focused on uni lately. it's been hard to even get sometime for one lunch a week, let alone two.

we aren't necessarily dating, we're really good friends, but it's complicated. we both admitted having feeling for one another, but i think we're both scared it'll change our relationship too much.

"good, oh, how much was the food? i'll pay for mine."

"no, it's fine. it wasn't that much at all," he shrugged as we strolled down the sidewalk.

"come on ashton, you paid for lunch last time, anyway. let me get my ticket this time, at least."

"no, i promise, it's fine," he chuckled lightly, "how are classes?"

"they're fine, i'm getting kind of frustrated. i feel like i have no time for anything else except uni and other boring responsibilties, you know? i thrive off spontaneity," i half groan/half laugh and throw my head back for emphasis.

"yeah, i understand, routine gets old," ashton nodded as we continued walking.

i was finally relieved to get uni and my apartment out of the way, now that i've settled i need something to break the monotonous cycle of weeks. monday through friday i have classes, and weekends i'm cleaning my apartment and/or have work. i work at an attorneys office as a secretary, so its not too complicated but they're so busy and its exhausting. i barely get any time to get to have fun.

"what spontaneity are you looking for?" ashton asks.

"i don't know," i look at my feet as we walk, "anything- just not anything that would make us go to jail."

ashton giggles, "yeah, that would not be a good idea."

we walk past a park, and its gorgeous outside so its pretty crowded. there seems to be something special going on because there are chairs and balloons and flowers everywhere. i aww'd when i noticed they were setting up a wedding. i saw a sign when we walked past the entrance and noticed the names of the bride and groom.

"hallie wilson and matthew bray, do you know them?" i turned to ashton and he shook his head. i laughed and nudged his arm, "hey, maybe we should crash the wedding."

suddenly ashton turned to me with a grin on his face and wide eyes.

"what, no, ashton. i was joking," i shook my head and started to keep walking, but ashton stopped me.

"you said you wanted spontaneous, this is pretty impulsive." ashton looked pretty excited, and crashing a wedding did kind of seem like fun.

"okay, but i said i didn't want to end up in jail," i trailed off thinking about how this could end.

"we won't go to jail for crashing a wedding, at the most we'll get kicked out."

i rolled my eyes and looked at the sign again. this is pretty out of my usually loop and it would make a good story for ashton's friends.

"i'm not a good liar," i sighed.

"me neither, but there's nothing to it, just look people in the eyes and act confident, people don't really expect anyone to crash a wedding." ashton acted like it was nothing and it was almost like he's done it before. surely if he didn't seem if-y about it then it shouldn't be a big deal, right?

"fine, the sign says 4 so that means we have about 4 hours for the reception, yeah? we'll go change or something and come back and stay for a bit. we don't need to talk to a whole lot of people because then we'll have to lie too much. that's too much to keep up with," i sighed, and even though i was a little nervous, i was kind of excited. the adrenaline was kicking in and i liked it, and i liked having some type of adventure with ashton.

-

about 3 and a half hours later we had changed into something that would help us blend in.

i figured neutral colors would'nt stand out too much, so i settled with a dark grey, almost black dress and nude shoes. ashton went with all black, button up, pants (skinny jeans) and shoes, i actually had no idea he had dress shoes.

we tried to look as old and sophisticated as we could for being 19, we both looked young for our age so it was a bit difficult. we were in my car, on our way back to where we knew the reception would be, the park.

"okay so, you're friends with the groom, his name is matthew bray, yeah? we just have to avoid the bride and groom, because they won't know us," i spoke as i quickly stuffed a random gift we got at a drug store in a gift bag, i decided to leave the tag blank.

"okay, sounds good, should we introduce ourselves as different names?" ashton glanced at me for a second and went back to looking at the road.

"maybe, what if someone recognizes you?"

"everyone there will probably be in their mid twenties or older, i doubt they will recognize a 19 year old from a pop rock band," he shook his head and laughed.

"okay, but, let's not use last names."

we pulled up to to the park and the reception was in full swing, luckily this was not a small wedding. we got out of the car and made our way up to the pavilion where the tables and the biggest crowd of people were. i set the gift on the table nearest the entrance, where various gift bags and wrapped boxes were skewed across. ashton wasn't far behind me and it didn't take him long before he was shaking hands and introducing himself. i joined him at the first person he talked to as he was talking.

"...ashton, and this, uh, this is my wife," he introduced before saying my first name, and my heart basically skipped a beat when he said "wife."

but i smiled politely and shook the guys hand, going along with it.

the guy returned the smile, "so are you here for the bride or groom?"

ashton nodded, "oh yeah, i'm one of matt's friends, we met in high school."

i was silently praying that: one, people actually call him matt and two, he went to high school.

"oh alright, i'm one of hallie's uncles, it's nice to meet you, mate," he nodded and walked on.

i turned to ashton, who was seemed as cool as a cucumber and i let out a relieved sigh, how is he so... chill?

i crossed my arms over my chest and rose an eyebrow, "wife?"

ashton grinned as he stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "why not?"

i rolled my eyes and shook my head, "now what?"

ashton looked around and grabbed two champagne glasses off a tray behind him and handed one to me, "let's own this wedding, wifey."

i smiled at him finally and sipped the champagne.

eventually the bride and groom went and cut their cake and forces cake in each other's faces. me and ashton stood in the back and clapped along, acting just as if we knew them personally. then came the bride and grooms first dance, i watched on at how matt looked as his new wife, and honestly it was one of the cutest, genuine thing.

it's always weird to imagine getting married, i guess i always figured i would worry about it later, after my career and school. i'd known ashton since our freshman year of high school, ever since then we've always been best friends. we didn't realize the feelings we had until after we graduated and we found out that we both liked each other the same way, but we didn't want to ruin our friendship. that seems like a really common issue with relationships like ours, and most of them do work out. ashton knows things like this scare me and i'm so glad he understands me. we understand each other really well. there were moments when i thought, 'holy shit, i think i'm falling in love with him.' but i haven't told him this, we just established that the feelings we had was more than friends.

people started joining the newlywed on the dance floor. i had been listening to the music they were playing and ironically enough the song was "be your everything" by boys like girls. i looked over at ashton, and he was already looking down at me, then he held out his hand, obviously asking to dance. i took his hand, with no hesitation. he led me out to the center of the dance floor and we slow danced. he immediately put his hands on my waist and i reached around his neck, it was no big deal to us.

we'd obviously slow danced before. this was slightly different this time, yeah we danced but it was like a school dance and we we're so awkward.

my head was rested on ashton's shoulder as we danced and i couldn't help but not keep from saying it any longer, it's like the song was screaming to me, _say it! say it now!_

"ashton," i paused to make sure he was listening, "you know i love you, right?"

his arms around me tightened, more in a reassuring way, "yeah."

he knew it was different than our usual friendly 'i love you, mate,' i really did love him. and if i we're to get married to anyone, i could picture myself marrying ashton.

our dancing hadn't seized but he spoke softly again, "yeah, i love you too."


End file.
